


wishing well's gonna run dry

by ElasticElla



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drinking, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You broke my fairy tale,” Lena says, doesn't look up from her martini as Charley sits down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from meshell ndegeocello's _Oysters_
> 
> the alternate canon is that remy got involved with ra instead of charley, tho it ended up not coming up here

“You broke my fairy tale,” Lena says, doesn't look up from her martini as Charley sits down. “Does that make you the evil stepmother or the witch?”

She can feel Charley's smile before she even raises her eyes, all sharp. Lena expects a half laugh or a fake exhale, for Charley to claim her victory and move on to bigger matters. Charley West- Charley _Bordelon_ \- always had bigger game in mind. 

“That makes me the writer,” Charley says, and that throws Lena for another loop. Charley used to be not quite predictable, but Lena could at least guess the direction things would go. There was always that tie to Davis underlying her actions, narrowing the options.

“It means you owe me a drink,” Lena says, because there's no way to reply to her statement directly without sounding weak. Without showing too much of her hand. ( _But what are you writing? Who are you writing for?_ )

Charley looks to the newly emptied glass, “What are you drinking? Cosmos?”

“Redheaded sluts,” Lena lies, remembering too late that Charley knows she hates Jaeger. Not like this hotel bar probably even had the necessary materials. God, the new house was going to need one hell of an extensive bar. 

Charley's lips curl up into a slow smile, and she motions for the bartender. “Two glasses of the Penfolds Shiraz.”

“The RWT,” he says, “lovely choice.” 

Lena doesn't want to get caught looking up whatever Charley ordered, turns to her with big eyes instead. “Why not share a bottle?” 

“We'll keep the bottle then,” she says to the bartender. It's a little too smooth, and Lena knows somehow this was Charley's plan all along. She doesn't like following Charley's scripts so neatly, but she doesn't know how to escape her pull or-

There's a glass in her hand and Charley is clinking it, “To a new chapter.” 

Lena almost laughs into her glass as it finally hits her what this is. It's a new twist on their L.A. brunches- down a person and some class, but it fits. 

“This is good,” Lena admits after a swallow. There's hints of fruit and oak, and Lena's tongue never got any good at distinguishing wine flavors beyond the broad. Charley of course smiles, says something about tannins and cracked pepper and blackberries, and Lena lashes out. (It's never been a rivalry- who could compete with _Charley_? It's the little things that remind her Lena isn't even in the game.)

“What do you do for fun around here? Tell me there's some hidden night life tucked away under a hill,” Lena says. 

But Charley laughs, sips more of her wine. “No.” She continues in a quieter tone, leaning in with a wide smile, “I bought a mill.” 

The words punch out her breath, and Lena fortifies herself with more Shiraz. “That's what you needed the five million for.” 

“He told you,” Charley almost sounds surprised. “How is your husband?” 

“How's yours?” Lena spits back. 

Her lips quirk, and Lena flushes, refills their glasses. 

Charley tosses her curls over her shoulder, divinity in her jawline and Lena drags her eyes up. “Resigned. The divorce will be finalized in seven months.” 

Lena nods, and the words come too easily to her lips, reminding her she should have ordered an appetizer. “Felix is paying me.” 

Charley raises her eyebrows, and Lena finds herself continuing, “A nest egg in case everything goes south.” 

She can't help a bitter laugh at that, and Charley's hand pats her knee. The bar stool pulled her dress higher than she realized, and her nerves are on fire. There's a buzzing in her ears and Charley hasn't moved her hand, she's half afraid to breathe as though that might spook her. (As if _she_ could spook Charley.) 

“You've always been my favorite Lena,” Charley confesses. “I couldn't let you go up north.”

Lena blinks, words stumbling out of her mouth, “But why? You never… I didn't know.”

Charley's grip tightens, and her eyes nearly flutter closed. It's too easy to imagine them together like this a few floors up, naked and wanting. 

“You've always been mine,” Charley says. Lena shivers- that kind of possession shouldn't send a thrill through her, shouldn't ring as true. “And,” she continues, softer, nails gently scratching her leg, “you'll always be mine.” 

Lena gulps, eyes squeezing shut briefly. “Before- why didn't you say anything?” 

Charley doesn't answer, just holds her gaze and waits for the realization to click. Because Charley would have never cheated on her husband, because Charley was in love and-

Lena finishes her glass quick, standing. She wants to kiss her- she would if it wasn't for a nearby table with a bored looking teen with their parents and a phone. 

Lena grabs her hand instead, “Come upstairs with me.” 

And Charley surprises her again, stands up in her space, both of them barely fitting between the two high chairs. She kisses her, soft and chaste- deceptive too from the grin on Charley's face. Bright red lipstick she thinks looking at the too wide smile, and her lips tingle with the imprint that must be there.


End file.
